What you don't learn at the Temple
by sewardsfolly
Summary: Starts at the end of AOTCthe beginnings of Anakin and Padme's romance.Anakin rests in the Temple medical ward with the new arm. He and Padme are engaged say it happened after Geonosis. Padme is with him in his room, Obi Wan's coming to visit! uh oh...
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 **

A.N. Starts at the end of AOTC- Anakin rests a few days in the Temple medical ward after having his arm cut off and replaced. He and Padme are engaged; let's just assume he asked her right after they confessed their love to each other on Geonosis. It starts when he is about to be released from the medical unit- Padme is, um, with him in the room, and Obi Wan is coming to visit him! Uh oh…

let's begin...

Obi Wan walked towards Anakin's room at the medical unit, eager to make sure that his Padawan was comfortable and emotionally stable after losing his arm. Obi Wan felt a peacefulness and contentment in Anakin's force signal that he hadn't felt in a long time- on Geonosis Anakin had been emitting despair and confusion so strongly that Obi Wan couldn't help but feel it. Obi Wan knew that Anakin had not been able to really sleep in a long time, having had terrible nightmares about his mother and having been preoccupied with something else, though Obi Wan wasn't entirely sure what. Maybe the brief sojourn with Senator Amidala had helped to bring Anakin's mind to rest- Padme certainly was always a voice of reason and reassurance, and he knew that his Padawan had a boyish infatuation with Padme, so perhaps her presence had soothed him. But now he thought that poor Anakin must be terribly lonely and sad recovering from his injury all by himself and learning to deal with a new mechanical arm.

……………………………………

Padme sat on Anakin's bed wrapped in his arms, kissing him passionately despite her better judgment, so in love that she couldn't even think of the fact that the door was unlocked and that anyone could walk in at any time. She pressed her hands on his muscular chest and brought them up to his shoulders, massaging them then hugging him around the neck. She smiled as he moved to kiss her neck and let his hands explore her body. Suddenly, she shivered, his mechanical arm cold to the touch. He tensed immediately.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down sadly. "I forgot-"

Padme's heart broke as she noticed that he looked as if he was fighting tears. 'Well, so he should be, he just had to deal with losing an arm and you shied away from his touch, just as he's trying to get his life back to normal and work with this new arm,' she thought to herself, feeling awful.

"No," she said, pulling his mechanical arm in to her hand and kissing it. "It was just a bit cold. I love it." She smiled at him, and leaned in to him to kiss him again, this time far more seductively. Anakin raised his eyebrows as she turned so that she was facing him, kneeling in front of him on the bed. She leaned down and he got a direct look at her chest as she moved to kiss him again. She then broke the kiss and put her hand on his face, smiling at his clear amazement with the situation.

"I love _you_," he said, smiling giddily at her.

"I love you too," she answered, laughing at their sickening sweetness and leaning in to kiss him again.

………………………………………………

Obi Wan checked to make sure that the present he had bought for Anakin to help him through his convalescence was still in his cloak pocket. It was a manual about ship repair, something Obi Wan found duller then one of Master Windu's lectures but one of Anakin's favorite things to read. This was a new one, and Obi Wan knew Anakin would like it. The boy was always fixing things; it seemed the only thing that brought him any pleasure. Unlike other Padawans, Anakin tended not to go out into Coruscant ogling the girls. Anakin had of course gone sometimes, but he told Obi Wan that he found it rather distasteful. Obi Wan smiled at his Padawan's innocence- he was so relieved to have an easy Padawan at least in terms of adolescence- in terms of temper and stubbornness and of course playing constant pranks on Obi Wan and the council, it was a different story. But the only woman Anakin seemed interested in was the Senator, and that was definitely a good thing. It was more of a crush than a real attraction, and Obi Wan knew that nothing would ever happen- Padme was far more mature than Anakin and older too. They would remain good friends and nothing more- she was far too refined to let anything happen.

………………………………………..

"Anakin," Padme said to him, breaking a kiss. "When do you get out of here?"

"Today," He answered, twisting his fingers in her hair.

Padme sighed in frustration. "I wish I could be alone with you and only you and not have to worry about anyone walking in on us…what time do you get out today?"

"Not soon enough," Anakin said, drinking in Padme's image before him and trying to keep his mind from wandering to the subject of what they might do when they were indeed alone together. "Why?" He asked cheekily, teasing her. "What would we do?"

"You'll have to wait and see," she teased him. "But I'll give you a hint."

He looked up at her, eager for his 'hint,' and she smiled seductively again. She put her hands on his hips and thenplayed with his belt buckle.

"Something they don't teach you about at the Jedi Temple," She told him, and moved her hands back up to his face. Anakin looked up at her, and she couldn't help but laugh at the defiant look on his face.

"We do too learn about it at the Temple," he said quickly, not wanting to seem quite as innocent as she seemed to think.

"Trust me Anakin," she said to him, smiling. "You don't _really_ learn."

…………………………….

Anakin's obsession with Padme did worry Obi Wan some- his feelings were intense if innocent, and self-control was not one of Anakin's strong points. In terms of skill, Anakin was beyond ready for the trials, but he could not let Anakin become a knight if he continued to let his emotions get in the way, especially if his emotions were feelings of raging attraction, or love, or whatever they were, to a Senator. Sadness, even fear and anger could be dealt with as a Knight, in fact perhaps the responsibility would help Anakin to mature out of those problems. But his infatuation with the Senator was another issue, and Obi Wan really did not know what to do about it. Sometimes Anakin could be so childish- Senator Amidala was beautiful; it wasn't as if Obi Wan didn't see it too. But Anakin's obsession was not healthy for a Jedi, because he could never act upon it. 'Oh well,' Obi Wan reassured himself. 'It's not as if he'd know how to act on it anyway,' he laughed to himself. Anakin didn't know the first thing about women.

……………………………

"What," Anakin said, placing his hands on Padme's hips and pulling her closer to him, "don't we learn at the Temple?" He raised his eyebrow, but he wasn't staring at her face.

"Let's just say," she said, taking her hands and tilting his head upwards so that he was looking into her eyes, "that you only learned the basics," she leaned in to kiss his nose, and then his lips. "And I will teach you the advanced course."

"I have a feeling I'm going to like this lesson more than the ones at the temple," he said with an adorably excited and confused look on his face, though Padme admired how despite this he never stopped looking mature and extremely attractive.

"I think so," she answered, leaning into his chest and letting him cuddle her.

………………………………………

Obi Wan smiled, realizing that although he still considered him a boy Anakin had grown into a young man, and was actually taller than Obi Wan now. Chuckling, Obi Wan turned into the medical unit, happy to note that Anakin's force signature was still peaceful. Yes, Anakin was growing up, although his actions certainly wouldn't show it. He was as immature and silly as ever, but Obi Wan loved him for it. Sure, Anakin would come home with his friends having had a little too much to drink, but of course that only encouraged his pranks and pestering of Obi Wan. Obi Wan actually found it highly amusing, and didn't get very angry. Obi Wan laughed as he remembered the first time he had allowed Anakin to taste his special blue drink- Anakin had initially found it disgusting and insulted his Master's taste, but Obi Wan found him later that night finishing the bottle with his friends. That had certainly been funny…until Anakin and one of his friends thought it would be funny to streak around the Temple. Obi Wan had certainly had trouble discouraging that idea. But Anakin was, in reality, very responsible about it and was careful not to put himself or his friends in any danger, and lately Anakin had been far more subdued and mature. Obi Wan was very proud of him. It seemed Anakin was simply a more laid back, dedicated Jedi, willing to be calm and peaceful and generally remain within the Jedi Code. Obi Wan was proud of himself for having turned the Temple's worst prankster and troublemaker into a young man who would make a fine Jedi. He smiled as he approached Anakin's door, first checking the entire door for signs of anything Anakin might have rigged to make a fool of anyone who might enter, namely Obi Wan himself. Believing the coast to be clear, Obi Wan reached out for the handle to enter the room.

……………………………….

"Oh Anakin," Padme giggled, as massaged her back while he kissed her. He then ran his hands through her hair, and she pulled him closer to her, deepening their kisses. He slid down from his sitting position until he was lying on the bed with her on top of him. Suddenly, however, he felt a familiar force presence outside the door.

"Obi Wan," he said, breaking the kiss and staring straight ahead.

"Anakin, love," Padme said, looking at him weirdly. "I know you're attached to your Master, but-"

"No, he's here Padme," Anakin exclaimed. "And ugh!" He exclaimed, thinking about her comment. "Quickly, hide." He threw her the sweater that had somehow gotten removed, he forgot when, as she stared at him wondering where to go. Both pairs of eyes searched the room, and Padme suddenly ran into the 'fresher just as Anakin saw the door begin to open.

"Hello Master," Anakin smiled, truly grateful to see Obi Wan safe after the battle and genuinely comforted by his Master's presence.

"Hello Anakin," Obi Wan smiled, sending Anakin comfort through the Force. "How are you doing?"

"Oh you know Master, not quite all there but feeling a little more put together." Anakin wiggled the fingers of his mechanical hand, and laughed.

'Of course,' Obi Wan sighed, he should have expected Anakin to make stupid jokes about all of this. Obi Wan smiled. "Good to know you're in high spirits. I came to make sure you were ok with this, but you certainly seem fine."

"Well I'm not 100 percent Master," Anakin joked again, laughing.

"I should have known you would take this chance to make bad puns, Anakin," Obi Wan laughed with him.

"Yeah, you know, but hey in all seriousness could you give me a hand?" Anakin asked.

"Of course, with what?" Obi Wan asked, concerned, but his only response was laughter as Anakin again wiggled his mechanical fingers.

"Oh grow up," Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "You've been thinking about these haven't you?"

"Yes and you got the privilege of being subjected to them," Anakin joked. "I had a lot of them saved up…Seriously though, is this going to affect me? Will this inhibit my saber skills or my Force intuitions or anything?"

"It shouldn't," Obi Wan assured him, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "We may have to work with it a bit, so you can get used to it. But I promise that we will get you ready again for the trials in no time." Obi Wan smiled.

"What?" Anakin asked incredulously. This was the first time Obi Wan had spoken with him of the trials for several months, the first time at all since Anakin had stopped whining about it. "You really think I'm ready?"  
"Before you lost your arm, I was just about to ask the Council to allow you to have the trials," Obi Wan smiled at him. "You are ready, Anakin. Just don't lose your focus."

"Of course Master, thank you," Anakin said genuinely. "And don't worry, I promise I won't lose my-" Anakin suddenly stopped talking, and Obi Wan turned to see Senator Amidala standing at the door.

Obi Wan rolled his eyes. "Good job," he told Anakin, who still was staring straight through Obi Wan at the Senator.

'How did she do that?' Thought Anakin, absentmindedly gazing towards the 'fresher. 'Force, I love her.' Padme laughed, despite herself, at Anakin's blatant confusion.

"How are you, Ani?" Padme asked innocently as if she had just arrived.

"I'm all right," Anakin assured her, smiling warmly and eagerly at her, both repressing laughter.

"I'll see you later Anakin," Obi wan told him, giving him a wink. "You come home tonight?"

"Yes Master," Anakin answered, and Obi Wan smiled. "We'll have some blue stuff together, ok?"

"Absolutely," Anakin smiled, and Obi wan patted his shoulder and left the room.

'No,' Obi Wan thought as he left the room. 'I have nothing to worry about with Anakin.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

"How did you do that?" Anakin asked Padme, staring at her in awe. She laughed and came over to sit next to him on the bed.

"I may not be Force sensitive but I have a few tricks of my own," she said, smiling and playing with his hair. He raised his eyebrow at her, skeptically. "It connects to the room next door," she explained, laughing. "I went out into the hallway from there."

Anakin pulled her into his arms. "I missed you," he said, staring into her eyes.

"I was only gone for a minute, Anakin!" She laughed.

"It was too long," he said stubbornly.

"I agree," she said, snuggling into his arms. "But Anakin, you do realize that we aren't going to get to be together very often…with your duties as a Jedi, and mine in the Senate. You have to be ok with that for this to ever work."

"I know, I know," he said sadly. "We will make it work."

"I know it will be difficult, but what we have, when we're with each other, it's worth it," she smiled at him.

"I know," he smiled up at her, and kissed her lovingly. "I'm just glad you finally realized it."

"It's not that I didn't feel this way, Anakin," she said softly. "It just seemed so impossible, it still does… but I suddenly realized that no matter how hard it is to be together secretly, it's better than not being together at all."

"I love you so much," Anakin said, hugging her tightly.

"Now, speaking of being together," Padme looked at him suggestively. "How much longer now until you get out of here?"

……………………………….

Obi Wan was puzzled. Something about the way Anakin and the Senator had looked at each other seemed to imply that they were more intimately involved than he had believed possible… Certainly the look on Anakin's face he had seen several times, but what was different now was that Padme looked at Anakin in the same way. He tried to shake it off, telling himself that he was imagining things- it was impossible, and at least Padme knew that, whether Anakin would admit it or not. Yes, he was definitely imagining things… but he had just walked out and left them alone together, and he couldn't help but wondering if that was such a good idea. Suddenly, he remembered that he had forgotten to give Anakin his present- he laughed ironically, realizing that if something were going on with Padme the little manual he had gotten Anakin would hold none of his Padawan's interest at all…But the book gave him a reason to return to the room, just to make sure that his suspicions were unfounded. He turned around and hurried back to Anakin's room.

………………………………….

"You know I am going to have to go with Obi Wan to our quarters at the Temple," Anakin was explaining to Padme. "But as soon as I am made a knight- and Obi Wan tells me I can take the trials soon- I will be able to live on my own, and no one will notice when I'm not there…"

"Well then you better work hard to pass the trials," Padme said, smiling. "Get focused, and I know you will do well, you're very talented."

"I really will try hard, but it will be difficult with such a beautiful new distraction to schedule in," Anakin said sheepishly, and Padme smiled up at him from where she was snuggled in his arms. He knew it was cheesy, but he also knew that both of them liked things like that.

A medic droid entered the room, and approached Anakin's bedside. Luckily, these droids, unlike the precarious C-3PO (as he was always reminding them) were _not_ programmed to understand human behavior and thus it registered nothing of Padme cuddled with Anakin in his bed.

"Padawan Skywalker, you are free to return to your own quarters," the droid informed them. "Your body has adjusted easily to the new arm and you are otherwise in perfect health. You have regained your strength quickly. Come and see us if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you!" Anakin exclaimed excitedly. The medic droid exited.

"That's wonderful," Padme said, kissing him. She turned to him, concerned. "How does it feel, are you all right? Really?"

"I'm fine, it's a little strange but I'll adjust quickly, I'm already getting used to it," he assured her.

"I just want to make sure… I can't even imagine how difficult this must have been," she said compassionately.

"I like that you worry about me," Anakin smiled, pulling her to him. "But I'm really all right, especially now that I have you."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that the new arm gets a very good welcome into your life," Padme said, taking it in her hand and kissing it. Anakin again raised his eyebrow at her and pulled her closer to him, staring into her eyes, their noses touching. He kissed her slowly and they again got carried away, sinking lower onto the bed together.

……………………….

The more Obi-Wan thought about it, the less he really wanted to walk in on anything concerning Padme and Anakin, and, truthfully, the less he thought it possible that he would. He began to feel that he had really judged Anakin and Padme harshly, especially Padme- she was far too proper and elegant to have an affair with a Jedi. He knew that the revered Senator would never compromise her reputation or that of her planet by entering into an illicit a relationship…

But still, Obi Wan's mind nagged him- Padme was a very young and beautiful woman who had been thrust into the political spectrum at a very young age. She would never have had the chance to experience normal relationships- maybe she had served her people so well for so long that she needed something to make her happy. And he knew that Anakin would be tempting to her- more and more lately when they went out into Coruscant, on or off duty, women would approach Anakin, flirting with him and teasing him. Obi Wan laughed, thinking about how his poor Padawan was very confused about the whole thing- Anakin tried to be innocently polite and respectful, and Obi Wan had had to explain to him what the women were implying with their actions and advances. At that Anakin had become very perplexed and now he would simply blush and look away every time, much to Obi Wan's amusement. It wasn't that Anakin was _that_ innocent, it was simply that Jedi didn't get exposed to normal social situations very often…so Obi Wan wondered to himself, how his awkward and innocent young Padawan could possibly have inspired that look Obi Wan had caught on Senator Amidala's face. It was a look of such love- and not only love, Obi Wan thought to himself, it was quite suggestive- that he couldn't imagine Anakin had become so good with women so quickly, it was just impossible. But still, something bothered Obi Wan about it all, and so he walked to Anakin's room. This time he made sure to block his Force presence- but he soon felt very disloyal to Anakin doing so, and let it go again as reached the door.

…………………………..

"Obi Wan!" Anakin exclaimed, in the middle of a kiss with Padme.

"Ok, seriously, Anakin, you have to stop doing that," she laughed, though this time she knew what he meant. She quickly got up to go back through the 'fresher.

"Wait, it's ok," Anakin said quickly. "He knows you're here, remember? Sit in that chair."

Clumsily, Padme sat down quickly, and straightened her clothing to make it look as if she had been sitting there the whole time. When she looked at Anakin, she laughed out loud.

"Fix your hair!" She told him, and he patted it down quickly as Obi Wan walked through the door.

Obi Wan entered and saw his Padawan and the Senator exchanging an amused and knowing glance…this certainly didn't help to rid him of his suspicions, although it helped that he hadn't found them in each others arms as he had worried he might. An awkward silence ensued, all of them in their own thoughts, when suddenly, at the same time, all three of them realized that someone should speak.

"Anakin, I-"

"I was just-"

"Master, I-"

They laughed, and looked around at each other, waiting for someone to start again. Anakin lifted his mechanical hand and gestured toward Obi Wan, who smiled at him.

"I forgot," Obi Wan said kindly, sitting on the side of Anakin's bed. "I got this for you, in case you get bored during your convalescence."

"A little late Master, seeing as I've just been released," Anakin said smiling. Padme almost hit him on the arm for telling Obi Wan, but satisfied herself with a quick look right at him. Anakin confusedly questioned her with his eyes, and turned back to Obi Wan. "Thank you, it's great."

"You've just been released?" Obi Wan asked, his eyes darting between Padme and Anakin. He could have sworn he just saw them teasing each other with their eyes… maybe he really was going crazy, he thought, as he saw Padme staring at a painting on the wall and Anakin eagerly looking through the manual Obi Wan had given him.

"Yes," Anakin answered, looking up. "Just now." He smiled awkwardly and

turned back to the manual.

Obi Wan nodded silently, and Padme looked up. Her eyes unwittingly caught Obi Wan's, and they smiled at each other clumsily before both looking down again.

"Um I should probably-" Padme began, speaking at exactly the same time as Obi Wan.

"Well I guess I will-" Obi Wan said, speaking over Padme. They both stopped and looked at each other, and then at Anakin, who smiled at each of them, paused, then stared back into the manual his face turning slightly red.

"So, you're all right then Anakin?" Padme asked kindly, though she tried to make it as casual as possible.

"Yes, well," Anakin began, flustered. "I will be, of course."

"Well, I should get back to the Senate then," Padme suggested, getting up to leave.

"Is the Senate in session now?" Obi Wan asked. He was sure that the day had ended for them hours ago.

"Oh, well, I mean," Padme stumbled around for a response. "I mean I should get back to my office. Lots of work to do," she added hastily. She went over to Anakin to shake his hand, but he interpreted it as a hug and leaned in to her, causing her hand to jab into his abdomen. She patted his back with her free hand and both laughed nervously. Padme then turned to Obi Wan, who quickly put out his hand to shake hers. Fake smiles plastered across the faces of all three occupants of the room, Padme departed hastily. As she left the room, they both heard her exhale loudly as if she had been holding her breath for some time.

Anakin and Obi Wan smiled at one another uncomfortably, each wondering how much the other wasn't telling him. Obi Wan reached out and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder comfortingly, and Anakin smiled up at him, more warmly this time.

"So you're free to go then?" Obi Wan asked.

"Oh," Anakin said, suddenly realizing that he could, in fact, leave, "Yes, guess so."

"Well then, shall we head home?" Obi Wan asked kindly. "Or do you need to get some dinner?"

It broke Anakin's heart that Obi Wan was being so kind to him, so comforting, and yet all Anakin could think about was Padme and how soon he could be with her again. He felt terrible how little he wanted to be around Obi Wan right now, especially because his Master really did mean so much to him. Worst of all, Anakin felt terrible keeping this huge secret from Obi Wan, especially one so life changing, not to mention against the Jedi code- but that was just it, Obi Wan would be forced to report them. And as much as Anakin wanted to confide in his Master, he didn't want to put Obi Wan in the position of choosing between him and the council- of weighing his personal feelings against his duty. For that reason, Anakin had to keep it a secret, though it killed him to do so. Anakin really did love Obi Wan like a father, or an older brother, and yet here he was unable to tell the person closest to him, now that his mother was dead, the most important and wonderful thing about his life.

Anakin sighed- maybe one day he would be courageous enough to tell Obi Wan. Or maybe one day, when his taste for adventure had been satiated and he felt he had proven himself as a strong Jedi, he would leave the order and settle down with Padme…But for now, he needed to return to his quarters in the temple with his Master and share a drink of blue stuff and a casual conversation, before Obi Wan went to bed and Anakin, for the first time, began the soon to become familiar routine of sneaking out to Padme's apartments in the middle of the night.


End file.
